Ports and markets
Thanks to its openess, OpenArena has been "ported" to several Operating Systems. And even for the three classic PC OSs Windows, Linux and OS X (for which official downloads are available from OA official site), it is also possible to get the game though some third-party "markets" (a.k.a. "app stores" or "digital distribution platforms"), like Desura. This page mainly tries to link some "ports" for different OSs, plus a few "markets" for PC. Although the list will not really include all existing portings, it will try to help you locating them. Of course, probably just performing a web search for "OpenArena " may be enough. This page will not include instructions about how to install and configure the game on such systems, but will just try to link their authors' web pages, source code repositories, their URLs in "market/stores", show a short description or just mention their presence in some repositories. Presence of a certain "port" in in this page does NOT mention it has been actually tested by OpenArena Team! Distro-related "Linux repositories" should be mentioned in the apposite LinuxInstall page and not here (there is an apposite page for them, why should we write them twice?), however this page may link "markets" for specific Linux-derived OSs/Systems such as Android and Raspberry Pi, and "stores" that work with multiple Linux versions. Official OpenArena releases, at the moment, include Microsoft Windows, GNU/Linux and Mac OS X binaries. You can find them in Download mirrors page, or from the main site http://www.openarena.ws. These are the releases that OpenArena Team can provide best support for (you can use OA official forums for that). Porting for other systems are realized and maintained by third-party people. OpenArena Team cannot guarantee support for such stuff (however some of such third-party developers may follow OpenArena forums). Even the OpenArena installs for GNU/Linux that are hosted on various Linux repositories (see LinuxInstall page) may have some differences from the Official Releases (e.g. recompiled binaries, or extra pk3 files with additional maps and characters, etc.). With ports for other OSs, changes may be much, much more (e.g. optimization for certain control devices, user interface redesigned with more or less options, etc.). OpenArena Team does not have control over those third-party developers. While OpenArena itself is fully free, a small part of such third-party publishers may ask for money (GPL license allows commercial use, so they can do it). Android * Android is a popular Linux-derived OS created by Google for mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets. Most Android devices have a touch screen as main input method. * Official site: http://www.android.com/ * Official app store: http://play.google.com (Google Play) Android - OpenArena * OpenArena by Pelya * This is what is more similar to an "official" Android release, due to its developer (Pelya) actively using OpenArena forums to receive feeback about it, and to answer. However, its user interface has got some changes from the standard game, and this "fork" updates are not tied to OpenArena Team leader's approval. It can connect to Android-specific OA servers (recommendend), or to generic PC OA serversEarly versions did have separate downloads for connecting to Android-specific servers and to PC servers: the PC-compatible version was known as "OpenMisery". Since version 0.8.8.23 (September 2013), the two versions have been unified, and you can choose which servers to connect to from Multiplayer menu.. It is possible to download specific server packages and run your own OA server for Android clients. It is free of charge. * Get it: OpenArena on Google Play * Source code: OpenArena Android Port on SourceForge * Contact developer: email, Pelya user on OA forums, OA Android port thread on OA forums * Author's Web site: http://libsdl-android.sourceforge.net/ Android - Zeus Arena * Zeus Arena by Big Bison * This program allows to run commercial games such as Quake 3 and Quake 2 on Android, if you already own their data files (that have to be manually copied to your SD card). It can also automatically download and run OpenArena. It has got optimizations for Xperia Play controls. Initially, it used to require a little money for download, but at the time of this writing, it has become free of charge since months. * Get it: Zeus Arena on Google Play * Source code: Zeus Arena Source on Google Play * Contact developer: email Android - QIII4A * QIII4A by n0n3m4 * This app allows to run Quake 3 game on Android if you already own its data files (that have to be manually copied to your SD card). It can also automatically download and run OpenArena. It does support mouse, if the user has got root priviledges. Description says that "QIII4A" stands for "Quality Invaluable Impressive Incredible game engine FOR All". At the moment of this writing, it is free of charge. * Get it: QIII4A on Google Play * Source code: app description reports sources are included in the .apk * Contact developer: email Android - Quake 3 Touch * Quake 3 Touch by Beloko Games * This app allows to run Quake 3 game on Android if you already own its data files (that have to be manually copied to your SD card). It can also run OpenArena. At the time of this writing (version 1.1, September 2013) it requires to pay a little money to install. * Get it: Quake 3 Touch on Google Play * Source code: app description currently (September 2013) reports "Sources available on request." * Contact developer: email * Author's web site: http://www.beloko.com/ Raspberry Pi * Raspberry Pi is a credit-card-sized low-price single-board computer developed with the intention of promoting the teaching of basic computer science in schools. It is usually used with Linux-kernel derived OSs. * Official sites: http://www.raspberrypi.org/, http://www.raspberrypi.com/ * Official app store: http://store.raspberrypi.com/ (The Pi Store) Raspberry Pi - Open Arena * Open Arena by ? * It's OpenArena on Raspberry Pi store. It's free of charge. * Get it: OpenArena on Pi Store * Source code: RaspberryPi/Quake3 on Github OS X * OS X, also known as Mac OS X is the OS used by Apple Macintosh computers since around year 2001. It is used in their desktop and laptop computers (iPhone and iPad, currently, run "iOS" instead: it is derived from OSX, but it's not the same thing - If you are aware of OpenArena ports for iOS, let us know!). * Official site: http://www.apple.com/osx/ * Official store: http://www.apple.com/osx/apps/app-store.html (Mac App Store) Considering Desura digital distribution platform supports OS X, you can find another OSX-compabile version in Desura section of this page. OS X - Open Arena * Open Arena by Javier Chavez * OpenArena on the iTunes/Mac App Store. This Mac App Store version at the moment (version 1.2, September 2013) requires to pay a small price. We have not checked its differences from our official Mac version (that you can download for free instead). * Get it: Open Arena on iTunes/Mac App Store. * Source code: description reports "Source code available upon request". * Web site: http://developerteam.tumblr.com/ Desura * Desura is not an OS, and is not an hardware device. It is a digital distribution platform, especially aiming for small independent developers. It does currently support Windows, Linux and OSX OSs. Desura - OpenArena * OpenArena by FSFPS project contributors * It's stock OpenArena, for the three PC OSs (Windows, Linux, OSX), obtained though Desura platform instead of manual downloading from official site. Maintained by OpenArena Team. Free of charge. * Get it: OpenArena on Desura * Source code: http://www.openarena.ws * Web site: http://www.openarena.ws * Contact: Message on Desura, Official OA forums, noChance79 user on OA forums, Fromhell user on OA forums. Notes See also * Manual/Install * LinuxInstall - To get OA packages from GNU/Linux repositories, usually distro-related Category:Manual